Tragedi Sepulang Sekolah
by Namimaki22
Summary: "Siapa kamu dan apa maumu?" "Lalu, bagaimana dengan para mantan pacarmu, bukankah mereka melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi?" "Hentikan!" "Kenapa, Ino? Apa itu juga pelecehan seksual." "Hentikan!" "Hentikan!" "Ino sayang, kamu akan merasan apa yang aku rasakan saat dirimu mencari kenikmatan sesaat bersama para laki-laki busuk itu," "AAAARGH!"


Ino perlahan-lahan sadar dari pingsannya, tetapi yang dilihatnya hanya kegelapan. Dia meronta, tetapi tangan dan kakinya terikat. Tiga detik kemudian dirinya sadar bahwa tangan dan kakinya diikat pada kursi yang didudukinya, serta mata dan mulutnya ditutup oleh kain.

'_Apa aku diculik?__'_ Tanya Ino dalam hati dan mulai mengingat bagaimana dia sampai terikat seperti itu.

Saat itu jam sekolah telah berakhir. Ino berjalan pulang setelah membersihkan kelasnya bersama teman-temannya. Lalu di tengah jalan, dia mengetahui bahwa bukunya tertinggal di kelas. Ino kembali ke kelasnya sendirian untuk mengambilnya, namun sial, saat berada di kelas sendirian tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada tangan yang mendekapnya dan sesuatu yang menyengat terhirup oleh hidungnya. Detik itu juga dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Ino mulai meronta lagi, tetapi ikatan pada kursi itu terlalu kuat. Lalu dia mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat dan berhenti di belakangnya. Kemudian Ino merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Ino yang ketakutan memberontak, namun usahanya sia-sia.

Tangan di kedua bahu Ino itu mulai turun dan menyentuh dadanya. Seketika Ino mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan kedua tangan itu pada dadanya. Dia meronta sekuat tenaga untuk menyingkirkan tangan nakal itu, tetapi tangan itu tetap di sana dan malah menari-nari.

Tangan itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan menghilang setelah Ino diam membiarkan tangan itu bermain. Ino bernafas lega, namun sesaat kemudian sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipinya. Ciuman itu singkat, namun Ino merasa ciuman itu tidak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Ino mencoba mengingat ciuman itu, tetapi sebelum dia selesai, penutup mulutnya dilepas. Lalu sebuah suara yang disamarkan seperti suara mesin terdengar.

"Kamu suka permainan singkatku, Ino?"

"Siapa kamu dan apa maumu?" geram Ino. "Cepat lepaskan aku!" Seketika itu, dua tangan nakal itu kembali mendapat di dadanya. Ino berusaha memberontak, tetapi tetap sia-sia, malah tangan itu semakin kasar bermain.

"Ino, jika kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, aku akan melanjutkan permainan ini lebih jauh lagi," ujar suara mesin itu.

"Baiklah," seru Ino yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman pada bagian dadanya. "Singkirkan dulu tanganmu!" Setelah tangan itu menyinkir dari dadanya, Ino menjawab. "Aku tidak suka."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu namanya pelecehan seksual!"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan para mantan pacarmu, bukankah mereka melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi?"

Bagaimana dia tahu? Ino mulai merasa orang yang menculiknya adalah mantan pacarnya. Tetapi ketika dirinya ingat bahwa semua manta pacarnya memutuskannya, bukan dirinya yang memutuskan, perkiraan itu meragukan. Semua mantan pacarnya tidak ada yang dendam padanya, tetapi dirinyalah yang menaruh dendam pada mereka.

"Ino, kenapa kamu bilang aku melakukan pelecehan? Sementara ketika mantan-mantanmu melakukannya, kamu merasa sangat senang," ujar suara mesin itu lagi.

Ino tidak menjawab, dia masih memikirkan siapa orang yang telah menculiknya itu. Lalu tiba-tiba, tangan penculik itu meraba pahanya dan menyingkap rok seragamnya. Tangan penculik yang lembut itu menari-nari di kulit pahanya, mulai dari lutut hingga pangkal paha.

"Hentikan!" teriak Ino, lalu tangan itu hilang di permukaan kulitnya.

"Kenapa, Ino? Apa itu juga pelecehan seksual."

"Ya," jawab Ino ragu-ragu, takut untuk menjadi tegas yang akan memperburuk kondisinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan semua mantan pacarmu yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi, disebut pelecehan seksual kah?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu, apa?" tuntut suara mesin itu meminta jawaban.

"Karena saat bersama pacarku, aku melakukannya suka sama suka, tidak ada pihak yang dipaksa!"

"Bisakah kamu bersikap agar aku tidak perlu memaksamu?" tanya suara mesin itu.

Ino diam, berpikir. Apa yang harus dikatakannya dan apa akibatnya nanti baginya, atau bagi tubuhnya.

"Ino, bisakah kamu bersikap agar aku tidak perlu memaksamu?" tanya suara mesin itu meminta jawaban segera.

"Bisakah kau berbicara dengan suara aslimu, agar kita bisa saling berbicara dengan nyaman?"

"Tidak dan jawab pertanyaanku!" sentak suara mesin itu, dan sekarang Ino mulai merasakan lagi tangan penculik itu di dadanya. Sekarang Ino tidak memberontak atau pun berteriak seperti tadi, hanya diam membiarkan tangan penculik itu bermain di kedua dadanya.

"Aku akan melakukannya denganmu," ujar Ino, "tetapi lepaskan dulu diriku."

"Apa jaminnya kamu tidak akan lari?"

Ino berpikir beberapa saat. Dia memang hendak kabur dan tidak berniat untuk melayani suara mesin itu, tetapi jika dia tetap diikat seperti itu, adalah kemungkinan dirinya bisa kabur?  
Sebelum Ino berbicara lagi, bibirnya telah disumbat oleh bibir penculik itu. Ino diam saja tidak melawan, sementara penculik itu mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya. Beberapa lama diperlakukan seperti itu, Ino tidak tahan hingga akhirnya membalas ciuman penculik itu. Tetapi saat itu juga, ciuman yang dibalas Ino menghilang dan digantikan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kirinya.

"Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Ino marah.

"Kamu benar-benar murahan, Ino," ujar suara mesin itu dengan nada sendu dari pada marah.

"Bukankah tadi kau yang mau?" tanya Ino mulai bingung dengan tingkah penculiknya.

"Apa kamu akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mendapatkan kenikmatan bagi dirimu tidak peduli siapa yang memberikanya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Para mantan pacarmu itu, bukankah mereka mengancam akan memutuskanmu jika kamu tidak mau tidur dengan mereka?"

Itu benar, tapi... Ino mulai sadar penculiknya adalah orang yang dekat dengan dirinya. Tetapi siapa? Tidak ada bayangan seorang pun dalam benaknya, karena semuanya pernah tidur dengannya.

"Setelah mereka bosan, dengan mudahnya mereka mencampakan dirimu seperti kotoran yang menjijikkan, bukan begitu, Ino?"

Ino tidak dapat berkata-kata, pikirannya kacau. Kemudian dia merasakan elusan di rambutnya, kemudian turun ke dadanya. Tangan penculik itu membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya.  
"Aku akan melakukannya tanpa paksaan," ujar Ino takut-takut dan tanpa memberontak seperti tadi.

Sesaat tangan itu menghilang setelah berhasil membuka semua kancing baju seragamnya, lalu satu tamparan lagi terasa di pipi Ino. Tamparan sekarang lebih keras dari tadi, dan Ino merasakan darah keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan air matanya yang terserap kain hitam yang menutup matanya. Ino tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Dia semakin mengerut di kursinya saat berpikir bahwa orang yang menculiknya adalah seorang pengidap sadisme.

"Ino, kenapa kamu merelakan tubuhnya semudah itu?" tanya suara mesin itu dengan nada sedih. "Kenapa tubuhnya yang sangat indah itu kamu relakan pada setiap laki-laki bejat?" satu tamparan lagi diterima Ino.

"Cepat lepaskan aku," ujar Ino tanpa berteriak, lebih kearah memohon.

"Tidak sayang," ujar suara mesin itu dengan nada manja. Lalu Ino merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di pipinya. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi otaknya untuk membayangkan bahwa itu adalah sebuah pisau. Pisau itu dirasakan Ino mulai turun ke lehernya dan meliuk turun hingga dia merasan pisau itu memotong tali kutangnya dan turun lagi ke perutnya. Saat itu dia merasakannya pisau itu merobek rok seragamnya. Ino saat itu sadar, tubuhnya sudah terbuka semua kecuali pada bagian selangkangannya.

"Ino sayang, kamu akan merasan apa yang aku rasakan saat dirimu mencari kenikmatan sesaat bersama para laki-laki busuk itu," ujar suara mesin itu.

Ino merasakan pisau dingin itu meliuk ke atas dari lututnya hingga berakhir di pangkal pahanya.  
"AAAARGH!" teriak Ino saat merasakan sakit menjalar dari pangkal pahanya hingga ke lututnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya lagi dengan menahan sakit.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang tadi, kamu akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat kamu bersama binatang-binatang jantan itu."

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Ino sekeras-kerasnya saat rasa sakit itu mulai bertambah, bahkan sekarang sudah pindah ke paha kirinya. Rasa sakit itu dirasakan Ino seperti sebuah sayatan dari pangkal paha sampai ke lutut. "HENTIKAN!"

Ino berteriak, mengumpat, dan berbagai ekspresi mengutuk lainnya saat rasa sakit itu mulai naik ke atas. Sekilas, Ino merasakan rasa dingin mengiris sebelum sakit itu datang pada permukaan kulitnya. Pisau itu mengiris dangkal sehinga hanya rasa sakit saja yang didapatkan Ino. Sayatan dingin itu perlahan-lahan naik ke atas, melewati perut, kedua dadanya yang menonjol, lehernya, hingga ke wajahnya. Saat sayatan dingin itu mencoret-coret wajahnya. Ino sudah tidak bisa lagi berteriak, hanya tubuhnya yang meronta kesakitan.

Setelah itu, pisau itu berhenti, tetapi rasa sakit yang ditinggalkannya masih menetap di kulit Ino. Tubuh Ino yang hampir telanjang, basah oleh keringat dan juga darah segar. Sementara air mata yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari matanya, terserap habis oleh penutup kain berwarna hitam itu. Ino duduk lemas di kursinya, dengan rasa sakit yang berusaha di tahannya.

"Ino sayang, aku akan tunjukkan padamu apa yang sebenarnya tubuhmu rasakan saat di sentuh para laki-laki bejat itu," suara mesin itu terdengar lagi.

"AAAAARHK!" teriak Ino lagi saat tangan penculik itu membelai pipinya yang terluka. Tangan itu basah dan saat menyentuh pipi Ino, tangan itu seperti menambah kepedihan yang sangat luar biasa pada lukanya, seakan-akan tangan itu seperti garam cair yang menusuk-nusuk kulit Ino yang terluka.

"Inilah yang sebenarnya tubuhmu rasakan saat di sentuh tangan laki-laki, Ino," ujar suara mesin itu. "Begitu juga hatiku saat itu."

Ino merasakan tangan yang menambah sakit pada lukannya itu mulai meraba ke bawah dan menyapu setiap luka pada kulitnya. Ino tidak bisa berteriak lagi, rasa sakit dari luka itu ditambah dengan belaian tangan yang menambah nyeri telah menguras habis tenaganya untuk berteriak. Dia hanya dapat meronta dan meronta. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal saat tangan itu meraba kedua pahanya. Rasa nyeri yang luar biasa itu sangat dahsyat menyerang kulit pahanya yang telah penuh dengan luka. Setelah itu, secara tiba-tiba penutup matanya di buka.

Ino mencoba melihat dengan matanya yang buram karena air mata dan masih berusaha menahan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa. Ketika pandangan matanya mulai jernih, dia dapat melihat sesosok tubuh sedang berdiri didepan. Bentuk tubuh itu dikenalnya, tetapi dia kurang yakin karena pandangan matanya masih buram oleh airmata. Sosok itu mendekat dan memegangi pipinya. Rasa nyeri dari tangan itu masih terasa menyengat di pipinya.

Perlahan tapi pasti mata Ino mulai jernih dan dia dapat melihat wajah mungil di depannya. Wajah mungil itu dibingkai dengan rambut pendek sebahu dengan poni indah yang bertengger manis di dahi, serta sebuah bibir kecil berwarna merah yang mempercantik bentuk wajah itu.

Ino terbelalak saat mengenali wajah siapa itu dan menggeleng tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.  
"Sakura...," ujar Ino hampir tidak bersuara, karena rasa sakit di kulitnya mulai berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ino," ujar Sakura seraya mencium kening Ino, "tetapi kamu telah menyiksa dan menambah noda pada tubuhmu sendiri dengan merekalannya disentuh para laki-laki bejat itu," lanjut Sakura lalu bibirnya turun untuk menyentuh bibir Ino yang berdarah.

"Sakura... kenapa...?" tanya Ino setelah bibir Sakura terangkat sedikit.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Ino," ujar Sakura lagi dengan wajah sedih, kemudian mencium bibir Ino lagi.

Saat Sakura sudah melepas ciumannya, Ino melihat wajah manis sahabatnya itu belepotan darah. Dirinya langsung ngeri membayangkan wajah cantiknya telah rusak oleh sayatan pisau.

"Ino," ujar Sakura lembut seraya memandang ke bagian tubuh Ino yang masih tertutup. "Sebentar lagi aku akan memberimu kenikmatan seperti yang berikan oleh para laki-laki bejat itu pada bagian tubuhmu itu, tetapi setelah itu, aku akan tunjukkan bagaimana sebenarnya bagian tubuh itu rasakan saat disentuh mereka."

"Tidak... Sakura... aku mohon...," ujar Ino lemas. "Aku mohon... hentikan..."

"Tidak, Ino, aku sebagai sahabat yang selalu mencintaimu... Benar-benar mencintaimu dan berpikir akan menikahimu suatu hari nanti, harus menunjukkan kebenaran dari sentuhan para binatang nista itu," ujar Sakura lalu mulai menurunkan pisaunya ke arah celana dalam Ino.

"Hentikan... Sakura...," ujar Ino memohon dengan tenaga lemah.

Tetapi Sakura tidak mendengar pepohonan Ino yang hampir tidak bersuara itu. Dia mengarahkan pisaunya pada celana dalam berwarna merah yang dikenakan Ino, dan mengoyaknya perlahan-lahan. Saat celana dalam itu hampir terkoyak, suara mirip alarm di atas meja di sudut ruangan itu menyala. Sakura langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan berlari ke meja itu.

Sementara itu, Ino mulai mengenali ruangan yang menyekapnya. Ruangan itu dikenal Ino. Ruangan yang sedikit sempit itu adalah gudang sekolah lama yang berada jauh dibelakang bangunan sekolah. Gudang itu sudah lama tidak dipakai dan ditanggalkan begitu saja. Tetapi sebelum Ino berpikir untuk berteriak atau kabur dari tempat itu, tiba-tiba dia diguyur dengan air yang berbau khas. Ino langsung tahu itu adalah zat cair yang sangat mudah untuk menyulut api. Ino lalu menatap ke arah Sakura yang juga menyiram tubuhnya dengan zat cair itu.

"Maaf, Ino sayang," ujar Sakura setelah selesai menyiram tubuhnya. "Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan bagaimana sakitnya bagian tubuhmu yang selalu jadi incaran para binatang bejat itu, karena tidak ada waktu lagi."

"Apa... maksud..."

"Ino sayang," ujar Sakura dengan mengeluarkan korek api dari dalam sakunya. "Kita akan selalu bersama setelah ini... di neraka!"

Dengan tersenyum, Sakura mengambil satu batang korek api dan menyalakannya, tetapi batang itu tidak mau menyala. Sementara itu, Ino ketakutan. Rasa takutnya melebihi rasa sakit yang diderita kulitnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mati dengan cara terbakar.

Sakura mengambil satu batang korek api lagi dan mencoba menghidupkannya, tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Lalu dia membanting korek api itu, dan mengambil korek api gas yang berada di meja.

"Hentikan Sakura," ujar Ino dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, namun Sakura malah tersenyum lalu mendekatinya dengan membawa benda yang akan membawa mereka ke neraka bersama-sama.

DOORRR!

Korek api yang berada di tangan kanan Sakura terjatuh ke lantai. "Brengsek!" umpatnya seraya memegangi tangan kanannya yang terluka terkena timah panas.

"Angkat tangan, kami polisi!" ujar seseorang dari luar.

Ino melihat ke arah jendela tanpa kaca yang hanya ada satu di bangunan itu. Dia melihat ada satu pucuk pistol mengintip dari jendela tanpa kaca itu, lalu kepala seseorang muncul dari sana. Dan seketika pintu di sebelah jendela itu dibuka dengan paksa. Seorang laki-laki berjaket hitam mengarahkan pistolnya pada Sakura, sementara dua orang lagi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Angkat tanganmu dan menyerahlah!" seru laki-laki itu setelah melihat sekilas ke arah Ino.

Sakura mendelik marah pada laki-laki di pintu itu dan dengan cepat mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya.

Melihat itu, polisi didepan pintu itu menembakkan pistolnya dua kali.

"Tidak..." seru Ino tanpa suara saat tubuh Sakura jatuh ke lantai dengan dua titik darah yang berada di tubuh depannya.

Benda yang tadi diambil Sakura dari sakunya berguling di lantai dan berhenti di dekat kaki Ino. Saat melihat benda itu, Ino tahu benda apa itu. Itu adalah boneka kecil berbentuk kelinci yang beberapa hari lalu mereka beli dari sebuah toko, dan Sakura berkata dia akan memberikan boneka itu pada seseorang yang spesial baginya.

Kemudian dengan menahan rasa pilu, Ino melihat ke arah tubuh sahabatnya yang tergelatak dilantai. Wajah sahabatnya yang manis itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tersenyum, namun sudah tidak bernyawa lagi…

END


End file.
